Transformers Revelations
by Baconshark Knight of Fanfics
Summary: Cybertron is currently a dead planet. The lakes of energon have begun to refill themselves without the interference of the Autobots or Decepticons. However, a small group of unlucky Autobots were left in stasis on the planet. Join Shattershot, Firebolt, Stormblazer and Airblade on their regaining of Cybertron from the remaining Decepticon forces left to manage Cybertron.
1. Prologue

[CYBERTRON, A FEW THOUSAND YEARS AGO]

"Autobots, We must get to the Ark before the Decepticons do!" Optimus Prime leads the Autobots to the Ark, many of them greatly wounded in the war for Cybertron. Genericons fall around them, but Autobots are not without losses themselves.

Meanwhile, a group of Autobots led by Ironhide are cornered by Decepticon Leapers. "Hey Decepticons! Eat my Energon Cannon!" The Leapers are shot with a dense wave of Energon, offlining all but one. "And just like that, Shellfire has saved the day!"

"That was rather impressive, Shellfire, but you can't waste our Energon rations for your weapons! The planet's depleted of any, so we can only spare a little of it for the other Autobots."

"And what was I gonna do? Watch while you're offlined one-by-one?!"

"Now you listen here, Shellfire-" While Shellfire and Ironhide were arguing, the leaper got up. Before it landed a hit, Shellfire pushed Ironhide out of the way... At the cost of a hole in the chest. Ironhide leaped onto the Decepticon's back and put his gun to the Leaper's head. "Ya feel lucky, punk?" He pulled the trigger, blowing a hole in the Leapers head. Energon leaked from the single eye as it fell face-first.

"As cool as ever... burnout..." Shellfire's spark casing had been cracked, and his spark had begun to flicker. "*cough* He punched through my chest... Managed to *cough* crack my spark casing... I don't have long left..."

"Nonsense. We'll get you to Ratchet so he can fix you up." Ironhide tried to help Shellfire up, but he didn't budge. "Come on, work with me here!"

"Sorry, Ironhide... I don't *cough* have that much time left... Just leave me here..." Shellfire picked up a nearby Ion Blaster and limped further into enemy territory. "I'll hold 'em off..."

" 'Till all are one." Ironhide and the Autobots joined the main group as they made their way to the Ark. Shellfire fired his Ion Blaster at plenty of Genericons before he had a rain of bullets firing from behind him.

"AUTOBOTS INFERIOR, DECEPTICONS SUPERIOR." Soundwave continued to gun Shellfire down, not hesitating. Eventually, he ejected his faithful Cassetticon, Laserbeak. Together, they had shot Shellfire to the point that his spark was exposed. Energon leaked from every hole left in his body.

"So this is how my story ends..." Shellfire turned onto his back, so he could see the sky before his spark flickered out. "A necessary loss for the Autobot cause... I can accept this..." He went offline for good.

"Optimus, Shellfire managed to create an opening for us to escape!"

"His sacrifice shall not be forgotten. It is because of his sacrifice that we may strive for peace within another galaxy. Autobots, we find a new home today!" The crowds of Autobots began cheering greatly for their leader. However, the Decepticons were only stalling the Autobots so that the Nemesis could get a headstart.

And just as fast as the battle had begun, it would be taken to a new world. Over time, the once empty lakes and pools of Energon had slowly refilled themselves. Many Cybertronians were not as lucky to escape, however...

... This is how their story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

[CYBERTRON, PRESENT DAY]

"Let's see what we've got here." A young Autobot scout begins rummaging throughout the rubble of the Ark liftoff site. "Some junk, Decepticons riddled with holes..."

"Do relax, Firebolt. It isn't like we're going to find any stranded Autobots among the hundreds of Genericon husks lying around here."

"I'm just excited that we might find some other bots besides you and me!" Firebolt began moving rubble out of the way, right up until he felt a large hand in the pile. "Doc, I found one!" The doctor scanned the pile for any pulses, to which he found a very faint spark.

"The readings say his spark is weak and his body is offlined, yet it survives. Extract the spark carefully and we can return to the laboratory."

"Sure thing, Doc!" Firebolt took out a tool made to safely remove and contain the spark and used it on the weakened spark. "It looks like the poor bot's been done in with a Scrapmaker. Should we take the body?"

"We do not require the remains of whoever this was. We will connect his spark to a less... hole-filled body. I have yet to say that I, Airblade, have lost a patient." Airblade walked slowly over to Firebolt. "Come on, Firebolt! We have spark resurrection to do!" Firebolt nodded and followed Airblade to his laboratory. In the centre of the room, a Voyager-class husk sat upon an operating table.

"I still can't believe we got this guy onto the table." Firebolt got ready to place the spark into the large bot.

"On three. One... Two..." Firebolt placed the spark in. Almost immediately, the Autobot jolted to life, launching Firebolt across the room. "The procedure was a success!" The Autobot was gasping, as if it had just been brought back to life.

"Where am I? What is this place?..." The bot grabbed his own chest, no longer feeling a sharp sting.

"Calm down. We just placed the spark within you and you should remain on the table for now." Airblade began running a diagnostics test on him, making sure his vitals were running properly. "While we check your vitals, why don't you tell us your name?"

"I-I can't remember my name. How long have I been out?"

"You've been offline for a thousand years. A few lost memories are to be expected from being offline for this long." Airblade then heard a gunfire and the shattering of glass. "Firebolt, what are you doing?!"

"Testing out my new gun! You never know when there are gonna be Decepticons around here." Firebolt continued to shoot the glass.

'Hmmm... Shattershot sounds like a good name.' Shattershot decided to get up, despite Airblade's recommendation. "I just remembered my name, doctor. It's Shattershot."

"It is good to meet you, Shattershot. Though, I was not joking when I said you shouldn't be up and about yet. You have yet to recalibrate to your new body."

"I don't really feel like there needs to be change, though." Shattershot looked around. "Hey, is that a transmitter?"

"Don't waste your time. It's completely broken."

"Then we'll just need to repair it."


End file.
